


A Chocolate Frog

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Goldstein's pleased when he sees Rowena Ravenclaw's picture on his Chocolate Frog card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chocolate Frog

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Missy Blackslash.

Anthony lay back in his bed and pulled out a Chocolate Frog. It was a bit smushed from sitting on it earlier during dinner, but that was fine, he reckoned. "Mmm," he grunted as he bit into the smooth, milky chocolate, pulling out the card with his teeth.

He swallowed the sticky chocolate, scraping it from his gums, and lifted up his card to examine it. Rowena Ravenclaw, his card said. Below it was a picture of a woman. "Hello," he said.

The picture didn't respond. Of course not—she wasn't a portrait. But she could hear him, he saw. She turned her eyes to look at him, cocked her head in interest.

The position showed her off nicely. "You're pretty," he said. And she was—dark hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes. Smart, too—she _was_ Rowena Ravenclaw, after all. He bet she could help him with his homework, if he put her on his desk.

The picture nodded and glanced away, but otherwise, it didn't respond.

So he said it again. "You're pretty, you know," he repeated. "Your hair's really pretty. And your tits, too. They're really nice." And they were. Firm and ripe, pressing against her bodice. They didn't have bras back then, he knew, so if he squinted he could almost imagine the outlines of her nipples pressing against the fabric of her robes.

She looked insulted at that, and her cheeks flushed prettily. She turned her head and spat, and hissed some vulgarity he couldn't hear. He opened his mouth to respond, but she was gone, disappeared out of the edge of the card.

Anthony snorted and reached down to adjust himself. _Stupid bint. Wouldn't know a compliment if it came up and bit her on the arse._


End file.
